Five Years and Four Gatekeepers Later
by Lonely Traveler
Summary: Gatekeepers of 10,000 years ago. When the remaining Gatekeepers have a 'reunion', Flint and Inti bet on whether Matt will finally tell Scar how he feels. But will he give up again or will she push him away? R&R. Flames burn perfectly good cookies!


**Okay so this story is about the Gatekeepers from ten thousand years ago (yes, there is a difference). After defeating the Old Ones, the group separates to their regions in hope of restoring the world. A five years later, the five (actually the four, since Sapling died) have a 'reunion' in the newly established England and Matt and Scar reminisce…**

**Oh,right :Disclaimer : I don't own Po5.**

Matt looked on as the sun dipped down to the mountains. Just beyond he could see several large groups coming up the long narrow road. It had been five years since he had seen them. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. He could go on talking about how reconstruction was doing, but that would bore them. Especially Scar…

Scar. The only one of the Five that always found a way to get angry with him. It wasn't his fault. It was as if she always found something wrong with what he did. He remembered when he first met her (not in the dream world). She had rode on a horse with Finn and the first thing she told him was " I'm too tired, so don't ask me to do anything."

From then, it was like fire and ice. He was the calm, cool and collected one. She was the fiery one, always acting before thinking. No wonder there was a conflict.

_Flashback_

_"So I guess we won't be seeing each other again."said Inti._

_" Maybe," said Matt. "Just not anytime in the near future. For now its goodbye."_

_Flint and Inti nodded and went back through their doorways (**A/N: You know, the twenty-five door-ways, used by the five to travel distances**)_

_Now it was just him and Scar. She just sat there, looking ahead of her._

_"Are you going to talk to me or just stare into nothing." Matt asked. " This might be the last time we see each other."_

_"That isn't what you told the others." she said with a raised eyebrow._

_" Nothing is certain though." he said sounding concerned and she sighed. He was never going to give a straight answer. He never had._

_"Is that the only thing you have to say?" she asked with a bit of hopefulness._

_He rubbed the back of his head. " I'm glad to have met you... and I hope I made it worthwhile."_

_She just shook her head and smiled._

_" I'll try and keep in touch." she said before getting up to leave._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time they saw each other. No letter, not even a sign to let him know she was alive.

_Maybe this time will be different_ he thought with a small beacon of hope.

*****

Scar stared blankly through the window of her carriage, pulled by two horses. She could've have rode a horse like the rest of the people coming with her, but _nooo_. They felt the need to be waiting on her hand and feet, as if she couldn't do it herself. And using a doorway was out of the question because she couldn't have brought over a hundred people through one door.

_I've probably faced worse than them, yet they treat me like I'm as fragile as glass._ She thought disdainfully. _Worst of all, Matt's there. Pushy , inconsiderate..._

But then she remembered how she would confide in him when nothing seemed to go right. He was so much more different then, before he had to put on the whole face of leadership. It annoyed her to no end. And it was like he didn't want people to know what he was talking about, to remain mysterious or something like that.

But she wouldn't mind. She decided to get this trip over with so she could go back home.

* * * * *

Inti, Flint and Scar arrived at around twelve noon. They were welcomed by parades of people who knew who they were. The entire day had been filled with events and meetings that none of the four young adults were particularly interested in.

Matt hardly heard the orator speak as he found himself gazing in Scar's direction. She had changed a lot over the years. Her hair had grown longer, her eyes greener and she didn't look as nervous as she used to. Though he could still see two small daggers strapped to her legs… hang on. Why was he looking at her legs?

At the realization of what he was staring at, he blushed lightly and turned away. But not before Scar saw him. She looked puzzled for a moment and then smirked. He frowned at that.

_What is she thinking?_ He thought.

After the meeting, he went over and greeted Flint. He seemed less cold towards him them usual. He probably still blamed Matt for his brother's death.

"So, how are you?" asked Flint.

"Bored." He said. " I actually need your help with something. Something that only you could do."

Flint seemed to understand and nodded, telling Matt to continue. " I need you to tell me what's on Scar's mind." He said, half hoping, Flint would refuse and push the idea out of his head. Instead, he seemed surprised.

"Well, sure." He said. " But I swear, if she somehow finds out and tries kill me for it, I'm taking you with me."

Matt grinned. " Don't worry I'll protect you."

"Your ability to move things against her ability to control the weather." Flint said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, it's just obvious who'll win."

He walked away to talk with Scar and Matt looked on. He seemed to be doing well. He could tell that Flint was reading her mind while talking. Eventually, he said goodbye and walked away. Waiting for her to walk to Inti, he made his way over to him.

" Couldn't do it." He said bluntly.

"…What?" Matt asked in disbelief.

" I got as far as I could and then I saw …dragon." Flint said uncomfortably.

That made sense. She did have a habit of causing small hurricanes whenever she got really angry. Of course there would have to be something to guard her most kept secrets…

" It's fine." He said a little disappointed. " Thanks for trying."

But Flint stared at him. "If you don't mind me asking…"

"Yes, I DO mind you asking me about it and if you take a step inside of my mind I'll-"

"Alright." Flint said. "I'll leave you to your...business."

Matt just glared as the he walked away with a smirk on his face. But then he looked back at Scar. She looked at him from across the square and there was a small smile on her face. Then she looked away and began to talk to Inti again.

"Alright, then. Be that way." He murmured.

* * * * *

Night had fallen quickly and everyone had gathered in the main square to celebrate. To be respectful, they had a few moments of silence for Sapling. Then there was an immense party in which drinking, gambling and singing ensued. Matt just gazed on. It was good to know that there was still a place in the world that made sense.

He scanned the large crowds, looking for a sign of a certain someone when he caught sight of her, with a few of her friends walking into one of the backstreets. Several drunken men promptly followed them. He gripped the clay cup in his hand so hard it shattered and quickly got out of his seat.

"Matt, where are you going?" asked Flint, who looked a little tipsy himself.

"No time." He growled before pushing several people out of his way. He ran through the street where they had come, listening for voices. He heard them further up ahead and chased after them. He saw Scarlett standing in front of two friends, who seemed nervous. One of the men, who had followed her, came forward.

" If you come quietly, we can show you a good time." He slurred.

A look of disgust came on Scar's face as she spat, "Go choke on a –"

"Scarlett!" yelped her friend. "That isn't very appropriate."

Matt hid behind a shop, watching with interest and laughing at Scar's behavior. He had always known her to be like that. He would see what she would do and if trouble came…

"Listen to your friend, dearie," shouted another man, "Or we might have to hurt you."

"Of course you will." Said Scar sarcastically. " You, in your drunken state, could do a lot of things."

The other men, obviously tired of getting insulted, pulled out knives. At the look of them, Matt gripped the stonewall.

"We told you not to –OW!" one of the men had tried to come too close and Scar kicked him where it hurts. The others lunged forward angrily. But she fought them off with her daggers as the sky above them darkened. She was pissed off now.

Just then, one of them tripped her and she fell. The man sneered as he grabbed her arm. But then she spit in his face. He took up the blade to cut her when Matt tackled him to the ground. He could have used his power, but he had gotten so angry that he forgot about them. He punched the man until his nose bled and then he was attacked from behind.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm as he mentally pushed the man through a door. The rest, after realizing who he was, ran off, scared out of their wits. He turned to see Scar helping her other friends who were recovering from shock.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I think I should be asking you the same thing." He replied angrily. " Wandering off in a dark alley with no one to protect-"

"I can protect myself, thank you very much." She seethed.

"Didn't seem like that way to me," he said in a low voice. He could tell she was about to say something rude when her eyes widened.

"You're hurt." She said in a concerned voice. He looked at his right shoulder, where a rusted blade was jammed in and blood had already begun to seep through his shirt.

"I'm fine." He said, but he had begun to feel dizzy. She rolled her eyes.

"Just come on." She said, ushering them back to the square. Inti was in no shape to do any medical healing. He had drunk more than he should have and Flint was having trouble to get him to stand up. She took him to the medical wing, gripping his good arm so he wouldn't try to turn back.

When they go there, it was empty. There were no nurses or anything. She just grabbed the medical equipment and took him back to his room, asking her friends to go away.

From a distance, Inti and Flint watched this with interest. Flint looked at him.

"What?" he slurred

"I bet you ten gold coins that Scar and Matt are going to end up together by the end of tonight." Flint said.

"Do you mean like…?" Inti asked.

"well, it depends on how you look at it." Inti laughed.

"He couldn't tell her then, what makes you think he'll have the guts now?" he said. " I bet no."

"Then it's a deal."

* * * * *

" That hurts." Matt growled as Scar applied to the antiseptic to his wound. He had to throw out the bloodstained shirt and just sit on the counter in nothing but his pants. It wasn't too deep, but it would cause him a lot of pain. She decided to do it herself, considering all of the medics were probably asleep by now.

"Stop moving and maybe I can get this done." She snapped. " Besides, I didn't know you were a whiner."

" How would you know?" he said. " You haven't even tried to contact me in, what, four years?"

"And you couldn't have?" Matt turned a little red. He knew he was being unreasonable. But he needed to let out some anger. He had been expecting more of a thank you when he stopped those men when beating the crap out of her. But no. Hotheaded Scar just had to say something like that.

She wrapped his wound in silence. "Thank you." He said.

"I think I should be thanking you," she said quietly.

"Well, you're welcome, then." He said. She looked at him, but instead of a glare, he got a smile and the pain in his arm seemed to dull.

"It's not like I don't try to contact you." She said in an apologetic voice. " I've been busy. I swear if I didn't have to help out with the others I would've stayed with you-"

She stopped suddenly when she realized what she had said. She blushed and Matt just looked at her. All that time, he thought she was avoiding him.

"About what happened in the alley." She said, trying to change the subject.

Now it was Matt's turn to blush. " I had been watching you before and I noticed them following you."

" Why were you watching me?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"To make sure you were safe." He said in a low voice.

"Matt, how many times do I have to tell you-" she said sounding exhausted.

"Sometimes it's alright to need help!" he yelled. " We used to be able to talk about anything. And after all the things we've gone through, I wasn't expecting you to drift away. It was like you were pushing me away on purpose."

"It's kind of hard to talk with someone who can never give you a straight answer." She said, tears forming in her eyes. He noticed this and immediately felt guilty.

"I can't help it." He said holding her hand. Lucky for him, she didn't draw away. "It's just the way I am."

"And I am the way I am because that's me. It doesn't matter if YOU don't like it or not" she said. "So stop trying to change me!"

She quickly ran towards the door, as mad and confused as she'd ever been in her life. Matt was just stunned. He had never meant to hurt her. All this life, he had been trying to give the world hope, but he had never stopped to think about any hope for himself. But now he realized. Scar _was_ his hope. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her. The look she gave him almost made his heart break in two.

"What?" she spat.

"I shouldn't have said that," he said.

" Stating the obvious as usual." She said. That made him laugh.

" I should be used to your behavior by now. You're stubborn, brave, outspoken and beautiful." He said staring deep into her eyes. " And I wouldn't want it to change for the world. Because I love you just the way you are."

All she could do was look at him. She had been waiting five years for him to say that.

"Was that a straight enough answer for you?" he joked. Before he could react, she kissed him passionately. For him, it was the single greatest moment of his life, except defeating the Old Ones of course.

_Jumping the gun as usual_ he thought. After a while they came up for air and she said, "I love you, too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that isn't the beer talking?"

She laughed and she kissed him again,wrapping her arms around his neck, not wanting to ever let go.

* * * * *

Flint woke up early that morning, hoping to get a drink of water. He was actually nervous about the bet, seeing as he didn't have any money to spare at the moment. Besides,do bets made while you're drunk still count ? He hoped Inti didn't remember it. But if they had…

He decided to see for himself. Hoping that they weren't awake, he went to Matt's house, a simple stone building with windows all around. First he read the thoughts in the room. There was nothing, so the must've been asleep. He went as quietly as he could over to the window. He peered through.

Matt was fast asleep, his head resting on a small pillow. For the first time in years, at least to Flint, Matt seemed peaceful. Unsurprisingly, wrapped in his arms was Scar, with her head resting snugly on his chest.

He gave a triumphant shout as he visualized the look on Inti's face when the Inca realized that he would actually have to pay him. But he cursed himself for saying it so loud that Matt actually began to stir and finally awoke. But the blue-eyed boy didn't look at the open window, but at the girl next to him.

*****

Matt woke up, a bit more lightheaded than usual. He looked down at Scar, who was peacefully asleep. He decided to annoy her a little.

"Scar, wake up, it's a shape-changer!" he said with mock fright. Her eyes popped open and she scrambled, looking for her dagger.

"Where's my dagger?" she yelled. "How far are they? And why are you smiling?"

Realization came on her face and as Matt laughed she hit him in the chest.

"Dammit, Matt." she grumbled,trying to go back to sleep. "Don't scare me like that... wait. What did you with my...?"

He picked them up from the side of the bed. She glared at him. "Your hair is a mess." she said and Matt rolled his eyes. She was never good with comebacks.

"I've got you to thank for that, don't I?" he said. "You can be really grabby when you get the chance..."

When he saw her blush, his stomach fell.

"You don't... regret what we did, do you?" she asked timidly.

"Of course not. Besides," he said with a grin. "I consider it making up for lost time."

She looked deeply into his eyes, "You _are _going to try to let me know how you are, right?"

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't?" he said, mocking surprise.

She just laughed and rested her head on his chest as Matt dozed off again, feeling the weight on his shoulders leave at last.

*****

Later that day, Flint approached Inti, who was trying to rid himself of a really bad hangover.

"You lost." Said Flint bluntly.

Inti's eyes widened. "You can't be serious." He said in disbelief. " Sure, he was able to face Chaos, but this? You've got to be lying. Did you actually see them?"

"No." said Flint with wide eyes. " Who would be doing _that_ at the crack of dawn?"

" I still don't believe you." Inti said.

"I'm telling you the truth." Flint said annoyed. " A deal's a deal, whether we were drunk or not, so hand it over."

He grumbled and handed him the money.

" What's all this about?" asked Matt, walking up to them with Scar next to him, as if nothing had happened. "Were you two betting again?"

They both nodded.

"What was it this time, seeing who could drink the most alcohol under 60 seconds?" said Scar skeptically.

Both Inti and Flint just looked at each other. Was it worth the risk of broken limbs and being struck by lightning? No. They turned to others.

"Not really."said Inti.

"More like, 'Bet what he'll do while intoxicated and a bit lovesick'." said Flint with a small grin.

Matt just raised an eyebrow._ "_Whatever you say."

As Matt and Scar turned around the corner, Flint and Inti burst out in laughter.

" Do you think they'll ever find out?" asked Flint.

" If we want to live, let's hope not." the Inca replied.

**************************************************

**Wow,that was really long. Took me at least three hours and an extra to revise it. I think I did ok. The part with Inti and Flint made me laugh when I read it over. But what do you think? I'm thinking of writing another chapter (won't be as long as this one), but I'm running low on ideas. So help me out. Review and I might just do one for present day, Matt and Scar..though I'm not sure how that would work out since she's in a coma... Thanks for reading.**

**LT**


End file.
